In a prior-art heat sink, if there are a plurality of heat generating components, the heat generating components are respectively mounted to two base plates disposed parallel, side surfaces of the two base plates are thermally connected by another member for connection, and fins are provided to the respective base plates to carry out cooling of the heat generating components (e.g., Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-270651